Wireless network operators typically rely upon backhaul transport networks from wireline carriers, such as Verizon, to provide a backhaul link for transmitting and receiving information between base sites and the network operator's core network. As used herein, a base site is a location where wireless base radios are located, and is also known in the art as a cell site. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional system for connecting a wireless network operator's base sites to the core network. A wireless network operator typically operates a number of base sites 110a-110n whose information is aggregated by an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switch 120 of the backhaul transport network 150. ATM switch 120 transmits the aggregated information through the backhaul transport network 150 to another ATM switch 130. ATM switch 130 transmits the aggregated information to a mobile switching office (MSO) 140 in the wireless network operator's core network. The MSO also transmits information destined for base sites 110a-110n using the backhaul transport network 150. Aggregation by ATM is advantageous because it can utilize the multiplexing gain of multiple traffic flows. Accordingly, it can improve efficiency of the backhaul links and reduce the costs for wireless network operators.
Currently most wireless network operators employ a time division multiplexing (TDM) communication protocol between base sites 110a-110n and the backhaul transport network 150. TDM communication protocol can interoperate with ATM protocol. Some wireless network operators are considering implementation of an internet protocol-(IP) based core network and base sites. Accordingly, systems and methods which support both TDM and IP protocols on a backhaul between base sites and a wireless network operator's core network are necessary.